1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an intermediate transfer belt (ITB) of an image recording device, a method for making the ITB, and an image recording device.
2. Related Art
An inkjet recording method in which an image is once formed on an intermediate transfer belt (ITB) by an inkjet recording system and is transferred onto a recording medium has been studied.